The present application relates to mailing labels and return labels, and is particularly directed to a linerless combined mailing label and return label and method of manufacturing same.
A known combined mailing label and return label includes two pieces of thermal paper in which one piece is used as a mailing label and the other piece is used as a return label. A release liner is provided between pressure-sensitive glue which is disposed on the backside of the mailing label and pressure-sensitive glue disposed on the backside of the return label. The release liner allows mailing label along with its pressure-sensitive glue to be cleanly peeled away from one side of the release liner, and return label along with its pressure-sensitive glue to be cleanly peeled away from the other side of the release liner. It would be desirable to provide a combined mailing label and return label which is less expensive and which is easier to manufacture.